Similar Love
by SapphireWaters69
Summary: When Finny's cousin coms to live with him in the Phantomhive manor Ciel finds that him and her have many things in common.  CielXOC  No yaoi sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alice's P.O.V.

When I got off the boat I saw my cousin, Finny.

"Alice!" He yelled when he saw me. He ran over and hugged slightly. "Alice, oh my goodness! You've grown so much sice the last time I saw you!"

"That's because that was two years ago. I was 10 then Finny." I said unenthusiasticallly.

"What's wrong Alice?" Finny asked. I looked at him tears welling in my eyes.

"Finny," I gasped and wrapped my arms around my cousins torso. He held me there for a few moments while I soaked his shirt with my tears He then lead me to the carrige and let me lay my head in his lap.

"What is wrong Alice?" Finny asked worriedly.

"Do you want to know why I had to move out here with you?" I paused for a few seconds knowing he wouldn't answer so I went on. "My parents died two months ago and they have been trying to find family. When they found you all my emotions came out again. Now seeing you, it just hurts my heart, and on top of all that I had to leave all my friends behind in America." I said in between sobbs.

"Well you could be the young masters,"Finny started but didn't finish before I fell asleep.

When I woke up we were at the Phantomhive manor.

"Well, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Finny said.

I walked to the door following Finny. He opened the door.

"Finny, Mey Rin aquires your help in the other room." A tall man in a black tailcoat said.

"But I must show my cousin around the manor." Finny objected pointing a finger in my direction.

"I will take the liberty of showing the young mistress the manor." The butler, I was guessing, replied. Finny nodded in defeat and headed toward a large door. The butler then looked toward me and smiled demonically. "Well then miss, would you like to see your room?" I nod slowly and follow the butler. Then there is a small yell.

"Sebastian! Come here now." A voice commands. The butler looks at me and signals for me to follow him. I do so and we come to a small office. The butler walks in and I don't follow. "Sebastian?" What sounds like a young boy asks.

"Yes Young Master." The butler replys.

"I heard we had a guest. Where is she?" The young boy asks.

"She is the hallway Young Master. Would you like to meet her?" Sebastian replied.

"Yes bring her in." Sebastian then turns around to come get me as if I hadn't herd the whole conversation. He leads me through the door and then the young boy starts to talk again. A few moments of awkward silence occurs. I am staring at the ground feeling the eyes on me. "Well?" The young boy says. I look up. "Introduce yourself."

"Um, I'm Alice, Finny's cousin." I say still staring at the ground. I haven't seen the young boys face yet and I don't think he has seen me.

"Well, you're not going to look at me?" He asks. I stare at the ground a while longer,while I feel tears welling in my eyes.

'_No not here. Anywhere but here.' _I think to myself. Then the tears start coming. "I'm sorry." I say quietly and then run out the door. I run and run and run until I am somewhere I don't recognize in the house. I then just sit there and cry. I feel eyes on me again. I look up.

"Are you that afraid of me that you would cry?" The young boy asks retorically.

**I'm sorry it's such a short story! Please review my story telling me how I did if it is bad I won't continue but if it is okay I will continue it. So please review!-**

** SapphireNight69**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ciel's P.O.V.

She looked up at me. This was the first time I had seen her face. She had very pretty blue eyes and brownish-red hair color. She would've been very pretty if she hadn't been crying.

"I'm sorry. It's just my parents," She started but couldn't continue because she started crying to hard. I sat down by her."My parents died a few weeks ago in a fire. All the rest of my family was already dead or had to many things on their hands already. I didn't think I had any family left. I eventually started coping but then they found my cousin, Finny. After that everything has just started coming out. I am,"

"Don't say your sorry. There is nothing you have done so don't go apologizing. If anyone should be apologizing it would be me. But crying doesn't solve anything. At least you have some family tht still cares for you, Finny took you in because he wanted to. You are not a burden to him." I said blurting in. She then looks at me again and then she does the thing you'd least expect her to do. She looked at me and smiled.

"I've never looked at it that way. Thank you."

'_What's wrong with this girl? Why does she make me feel like this inside?' _I thought to myself. We then go back inside. She goes to her room and I go into my office. I sit there for a while. Then Sebastian comes in.

"Young master, dinner is ready." He says.

"Why can't you bring it in here where I usually eat it?" I ask irritated.

"We have a few guests,and Finny, Bard and Mey Rin have been asked to have dinner with the young master." He says with the typical butler tone but I know he is laughing on the inside.

"Fine." I say. I then follow Sebastian to the dining hall. I am suprised to see all the people sitting there. I noticed Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, even Lizzie, but the one person I didn't see was Alice."Where's Alice?" I whispered to Sebastian.

"She was helping cook and got food all over her dress. She went to change. Why are you worried about it master?" Sebastian said.

"No reason. I was just wondering. Why is Lizzie here?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Elizabeth had something she wanted to tell you. She came earlier today, but we couldn't find you so I invited her to dinner and she says she must talk to you in private after dinner." Sebastian answered not noticing my little change. I go and sit next to Lizzie.

Dinner seemed different the way it was served. A big majority of each serving of food was in its own dish. We all had plates in front of us but no food. Then Alice came down. She was in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

'_Someday she will find a very nice husband.' _I thought to myself. She sat down next to Finny. Then Sebastian sat down.

"Sebastian, what are you doing shouldn't you be serving us?" I asked with a kind of confused tone in my voice.

"You serve yourself in this type of meal." Alice chimed in. "There is no need for assistance" I stared at her with a confused look on my face and eventually she said. "You see these bowls. You pick them up and grab the serving spoon in the bowl and put some on your plate." She said that as if she was talking to a 3 year old. I then nod and dinner starts.

It was actually kind of good. I had never had this type of dinner before. Alice called it baked chicken. She made that and most of the rest of the meal.

After dinner Lizzie asked me to come with her. "Ciel, I am so sorry." She said once we were alone.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"My, my mom said we are moving. She also said I wouldn't be able to marry you because we are moving to a different country." She said between sobs.

I looked at her. "It's okay we can still stay in contact right? I mean we can write letters and stuff. Right?"

"Yeah I guess. Bye Ciel. Maybe I'll talk to you later." She said and then walked out of the door. I felt warm water falling down my face. I touched my face gentily. These can't be tears. I haven't cried in, at least 3 years.

"Ciel, it's Alice. May I come in?" Alice says from across the door.

"No, just go away." I screamed. Then there was silence then my sobs again. I didn't hear the door open but I felt her hands on my back.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." I just sat there sobbing until she finally said, "Crying doesn't solve anything. Crying gets you nowhere in life, remember?" I look up at her. I know my faces is a mess but just to prove it she says, "Let's take the eyepatch off. It would make everything a whole lot easier." She then started to untie the eyepatch. I tried to slap her hand away but it didn't work. She then took the eyepatch off my eye. I looked down quickly. She then picks my head up so I'm looking at her. I close my eyes tightly.

"Stop you don't want to see my eyes. You'll think I'm weird." I scream quietly.

"Aren't we all? I mean aren't we all weird? In our own way, there is something weird thatis in us all." She says. I then open my eyes. I look at her straight in the eyes. She sees my eyes and everything is suddenly eerily quiet.

**How was this chapter? Please review and tell me. I hope it was good! I worked hard on this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**SapphireWaters69**


End file.
